All That Is Gold Does Not Glitter
by MoxxieRusso
Summary: Caladwen is thrust into adventure when the Council of Elrond comes to Rivendell. LegolasxOC (Slight AU/Based on Movies (Sorry not sorry, the movies just make for a better fic.))
1. Chapter 1

Name: Caladwen (Lady of Light) Amdirvaethil (Warrior of Hope)

Age:

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Green

Father: Idhrenion (Wise Son)

Mother: Lothadeneth (Woman of Flowers)

Stats: Caladwen (Lady of Light) is the ward of Lord Elrond of Rivendell. Her Mother, Lothandeleth, was the sister of Lady Celebrian. They were assassinated when Caladwen was a young girl on a pilgramage to Rivendell. Elrond took her in as his own daughter. Just as Arwen, she was given an education and was instructed in sword fighting. Caladwen sits on Elrond's council as an emmisary of Rivendeel to Lothlorien.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Caladwen stood proudly in front of her mirror. Lord Elrond had a special dress made specifically for this day, one which the maid servants had just gotten finished helping her into. The material was a light rose color, embroidered in silver filigree. The dress was of the shoulder, with wide sleeves, and flowed delicately down her body, to the floor.

The servants had been gone for nearly twenty minutes, but Caladwen couldn't pull herself away from the mirror. There was a heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Caladwen recognized that feeling as dread.

Caladwen didn't know why she felt this way, it had been said that at the end of the summer, when Elrond's Council was called, she would be leaving Rivendell for Mirkwood, to be their future Queen, but now that the time has come she didn't want to go. She wanted anything but to leave.

"You look beautiful," A voice startled Caladwen from her thoughts. Caladwen turned from the mirror and found Arwen leaning against her doorframe. The princess smiled at her and Caladwen turned back to the looking glass.

"The dress looks beautiful." Caladwen corrected her, pulling her hair half back. Arwen approached her, looking at her face.

"You should leave your hair down, it's beautiful the way it frames your face." Arwen took hold of the band holding back her hair, releasing Caladwen's blonde tresses. Arwen grabbed the small silver circlet from the dresser table and gently placed it on her cousins head. "You look like a Queen."

"Thank you, cousin." Caladwen said genuinely. However on the inside she felt fake, and not herself.

Caladwen felt a pang of sadness in her chest. It's true, she did look beautiful, like the future Queen of the Western Woods should, but deep down she was terrified, saddened. Her reprieve was short lived. Lord Elrond had called his secret council, and this would be the last day that she sat as an Envoy of Rivendell. After the council adjourned she was to leave for Mirkwood, with her betrothed.

"Are you nervous?" Arwen asked quietly, sitting on the chair next to Caladwen. Caladwen paused for a moment, thinking to herself.

"I am." She said plainly. "I am nervous, and I am sad. And I am happy and I am honored." She felt tears stinging her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. "But mostly I am afraid that Legolas will hate me and I will be left alone in Mirkwood without a friend." Arwen stood, wrapping her arms around her cousin.

"Legolas is your friend, you have known each other nearly your entire lives." Arwen pulled away from her cousin. Caladwen was still not swayed.

"Legolas and I spent our entire childhood besting each other at frivolous games. We are not companions, we're rivals." Caladwen spoke teary eyed. Arwen could tell that her cousin was scared and what she had said did not help to make her feel any better.

"My Father is a wise man, most days," Arwen spoke cheekily, illiciting a small smile from her cousin. "He would not have agreed to the match if he didn't believe it to be good. You have to believe that."

Caladwen nodded her head, sniffed and drying her face.

"My Lady's, Riders of Mirkwood approach. Lord Elrond has asked me to retrieve you so you may welcome them." A servant called from the doorway, interrupting the pair.

"Yes," Arwen spoke, holding her elbow for her cousin to take. Caladwen followed her cousin's lead, taking her arm. Caladwen walked silently next to her cousin as the servant lead them through the halls of Rivendell. She glanced out the window, the welcome party had already gathered in the courtyard next to the gate.

She sighed lightly, taking the stairs where Lord Elrond was already waiting for them. _Its just not fair._ she thought, curtsying to her Uncle, Lord Elrond.

* * *

_Caladwen walked swiftly through the corridors of Imladris, Lord Elrond had sent for an audience with her. The closer she grew to Lord Elrond's room, the more nervous she became, and as she approached his door she licked her lips anxiously._

_Caladwen knocked twice, quietly, and the doors opened themselves in front of her. The room was crowded with a small group of people she recognized almost instantly. As soon as she walked in they all quieted._

"_Caladwen," Lord Elrond spoke softly. Tharanduil, the king of Mirkwood, stood to the right of Lord Elrond, accompanied by a group of his servants, and his son._

"_Lord Elrond, Your Majesty." Caladwen bowed, addressing each man accordingly. Her eyes drifted to the handsome prince of Mirkwood. It had been sometime since the Mirkwood Royal family had visited and both of them had grown up considerably since those days._

_Caladwen met Legolas's blue eyes, becoming lost in them. As children she hadn't felt nearly as drawn in by them, but now…_

"_Prince Legolas." Caladwen felt her face flush and curtsied deeper, giving herself time to compose herself. Upon standing she noticed Legolas smiling at her, one that she returned. It had indeed been so long since they last seen each other._

"_Caladwen, I'm happy you could join us, please, come in." Lord Elrond beckoned. Caladwen hadn't noticed she was still standing in the doorway, and she flushed again, walking up to the desk at which Lord Elrond and King Tharanduil stood._

_Caladwen walked cautiously up to them, feeling the Kings eyes on her all the way to the desk. It was a cold stare, and she looked to Lord Elrond for reassurance. He smiled at her, offering his hand to her. She took it gratefully as the king spoke._

"_Caladwen of Rivendell, tell me, how do you fare?" the king watched her expectantly, but Caladwen was confused by his words. She refrained from showing it, and smiled at the King._

"_I fare well, my Lord, the summer is upon us, the season of my birth, and I would do wrong not to feel blessed." Her answer seemed to suffice and she looked at Legolas. He stood proudly next to his father, looking at the floor, seemingly lost in thought. He looked troubled, and Caladwen felt that she would soon find out why. Her heart began to sink. Tharanduil smiled at Lord Elrond._

"_I give my blessings to this arrangement. She is full of promise." Caladwen glanced up at her Lord who smiled down at her._

"_I'm afraid I do not understand." She didn't mean to be rude, but she didn't understand the looks she was getting, like she was being graded. "An arrangement?" Legolas looked up at her, he seemed upset._

"_You haven't told her?" He asked before Lord Elrond could speak. Caladwen was at a loss for words. Tharanduil silenced his son, for speaking out of turn._

"_That is what this meeting was for." Tharanduil glared at his son, effectively silencing him._

"_King Tharanduil and I have arranged a betrothal between yourself and his son, Legolas. We have decided the betrothal to be of great opportunity for both sides. And since you have known each other since you were younglings, we feel it to be a suitable match." Caladwen stared at her Lord, wide eyed, mouth agape. She was mortified at how a single sentence could destroy her so easily._

_She looked at Legolas, he was watching, her, watching her reaction, and he seemed saddened. She dared a glance to the King who seemed entirely unamused by her reaction. It was final, and she knew that it was. Caladwen couldn't help but feel betrayed by her Lord, someone her Parents had entrusted with the care of their daughter._

"_My Lord," She hesitated, thinking of something to say that wouldn't insult either party, but the only thing that was screaming inside of her head was how unfair it was. How it should be Arwen and not herself. How she had more to live for than to be a Lady of the court of Mirkwood. "I am honored, but I-"_

"_It is settled!" King Tharanduil said triumphantly. Lord Elrond and the King exchanged hand shakes, each of them signed a paper that sat on Lord Elrond's desk. Caladwen looked at it in disgust, realizing that is what hr life had been reduced to, a piece of parchment with signatures. "She will come with us this evening, fetch our horses." King Tharanduil spoke to his servants who nodded in compliance._

"_I fear that would not be wise, Caladwen has studies she must finish before I can allow her to leave." Lord Elrond spoke cautiously. Caladwen felt a firm hand on her shoulder, Lord Elrond's. "By the end of the summer months she should be prepared for life as Queen, but you must give me that time to groom her." King Tharanduil eyed them head to toe before agreeing._

"_I suppose you are correct"_

* * *

Caladwen felt her eyes begin to sting thinking about that day. The day she lost who she was. She could no longer be herself, she had to be Queen one day. She supposed any other maiden would be happy with her betrothal, but Caladwen loved a sword too much. She loved riding bareback, not sidesaddle. Caladwen knew these things would be fleeting once she was married.

Before she knew what had happened, Lord Elrond, Arwen and herself were at the front of the party, waiting for the Riders to arrive. She remembered when she were younger how anxious she felt for Legolas's arrival, how she couldn't wait to challenge him to a spar or a race, but today it was a different kind of anxiety.

Caladwen found herself constantly fidgeting, adjusting her dress, she couldn't decide if her hair should be over her shoulders or behind them. She growled under her breath in frustration.

"Hair behind the shoulders." Lord Elrond whispered to her lowly. She glanced up at him to see him smiling down at her. "It is how Celebrian used to wear hers. I think it beautiful, though I may be biased." Caladwen smiled, brushing her hair off her shoulders and behind her back. Again she looked to Lord Elrond, who smiled at her, pleased.

The gate in front of the group began to open, causing Caladwen's breath to catch in her throat. She could feel herself go rigid; clenching her jaw so hard it began to hurt. Four riders rode in from the road, stopping just short of the welcome party. In turn each threw off their hoods, the last being Legolas. He seemed determined, his eyes passing over the group until they rested finally on Caladwen.

"Prince Legolas. It is a pleasure to have you." Lord Elrond spoke, bowing. Caladwen followed his lead, bowing deeply. The four hopped from their horse, servants of Rivendell ready to unpack them and house them in a stable.

"Lord Elrond," Legolas spoke, bowing to him. He smiled at Caladwen, taking her hand in his. "My Lady," He placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. "I am afraid the pleasure has been cut short. I have news from Mirkwood."

Lord Elrond turned on his heel and began to walk forward, back towards the palace. Legolas held out his arm for Caladwen and she began to blush, taking it.

"The council will convene this evening, I'm afraid there is much to discuss, of depravity and war." Lord Elrond, wrapped his arm around Arwen, pulling her tight, as if he were afraid she would disappear. "You may tell your news there. But now we will feast, you were the last to arrive of my council."

Legolas nodded, as Lord Elrond began to walk faster. Lord Elrond and the posse had pulled away from Legolas and Caladwen. An awkward silence came over the pair and Legolas cleared his throat.

"You look beautiful." He spoke, his voice confident. Caladwen looked up at him and he smiled at her, his nervousness showing on his face. "This can not be the same girl who I sparred all those summers."

"That you sparred and lost to." Caladwen smiled, feeling more at home in her new skin. She let out a faint giggle, immediately regretting her decision. Legolas merely smiled in reply to her jest.

"I don't recall losing as much as letting you win, as is customary of a gentleman." Caladwen feigned disgust, her mouth dropping open. Legolas chuckled, reaching out for the door to the great hall, holding it open for her.

Upon entering the giant room, Caladwen was struck with a pleasant aroma of food and drink, as well as the constant sound of chatter between guests. She noticed the group of Hobbits had made their way to the table already, hardly able to contain themselves, waiting for food to be served. The dwarves sat on the other side of the hall, already consuming tankards of malt. Caladwen shook her head as Legolas watched in abhorrence.

As they reached their seats, Legolas pulled her chair out for her. Gracefully she sat, thanking him as he took the seat to her right. The chair next to her was then taken by a much older gentleman, dressed in grey garbs and accessorized by a large walking stick. His beard was long and grey, matching his hair and his eyes twinkled with some form of mischief.

"Lady Caladwen Amdirvaethil." He spoke warmly, smiling at her. Caladwen smiled back pleasantly.

"Mithrandir." Caladwen said happily, bowing her head lightly. It was always a pleasure to see the old wizard, he had been a dear friend to her parents. Gandalf fetched into his cloak pocket, producing a small pink flower, a Niphredil, a flower native to the forests of Lorien.

"The forest of Lorien's beauty wanes without you, my dear." He said, tucking the flower behind her ear with a smile.

"Thank you, Master Gandalf."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After dinner the council was gathered in the council chamber, a chair for each set up in a circle around the chamber. After everyone was seated, Lord Elrond spoke, addressing the group.

"Strangers from different lands," He spoke evenly, addressing the envoys of the dwarves and of the men. "Friends of old." He nodded towards Gandalf and Caladwen, smiling. "You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it." Caladwen breathed deeply at her uncle's tone, it was so severe, so final. "You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." The room began to buzz lowly with whispers between the clans. Frodo, the hobbit, looked lost and Caladwen pitied him. "Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

Frodo stepped forward, walking cautiously towards the stone plinth, which stood before Lord Elrond. The group watched him intently, hawk like and he could feel their eyes upon him. Caladwen smiled at the Halfling as they made eye contact, but he quickly placed a small gold object on the dais and scurried back to his place.

"So it is true!" The son of Denethor, Boromir, gasped, shocked that the one ring truly existed. Caladwen looked at the ring almost fearfully, her eyes wide. How could such a thing truly exist?

"Sauron's ring, the ring of power." Legolas spoke quietly from where he sat next to her. Caladwen glanced at him, his expression complete disbelief. The dwarf, Gimli of Gloin, spoke something of doom under his breath, before Boromir cut him off.

"It is a gift, a gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, held the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people your lands are kept safe." Boromir's voice wavered with excitement, which could easily be seen on his face. He was trying to convince the council that the ring could be used for good, could be used against Sauron himself, but Caladwen knew this was untrue. "Give Gondor the weapon if the enemy, Let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it," Aragorn interrupted him calmly, matter of factly. "None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

Boromir looked at the ranger coolly, his reply burning at the tip of his tongue.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir's words stung even Caladwen and she flinched as he spoke. Boromir turned away dismissively, seeming to have won.

"This is no mere Ranger, he is Aragorn, son of Arathorn." Legolas stood proudly, leaving the son of Denethor dumbfounded. "You owe him your allegiance." He spat at him, causing him to turn around. Caladwen sat incredulous. Isildur's heir has been missing for years, hence why Gondor had a steward and not a king. Could he truly by the heir to Gondor?

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir said quietly, disbelief evident on his face.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas said, adding the final piece to Boromir's puzzle.

"Havo dad, Legolas." Aragorn spoke, asking her betrothed to sit down. Legolas did as he was told, not taking his eyes off of Boromir who spoke again.

"Gondor needs no king." The Son of Denethor said, disgusted.

"Aragorn is right," Gandalf interrupted before a full out war could begin. Caladwen felt Legolas bristling beside her and she put a hand on his knee to calm him. "We cannot use it."

"You have only one choice, the ring must be destroyed." Caladwen looked up to her uncle, confused. _How would they destroy the ring?_

"Then what are we waiting for?" Gimli boasted. Before Caladwen knew what was happening, Gimli rushed forward, bringing his axe down on the ring. Caladwen shielded her eyes as sparks flew from the ring, sending the axe into splinters all over the floor. Caladwen watched in shock as the ring sat still on the pedestal unharmed, she swore she could hear faint whispers circling the ring.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft we here posses. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom, only there can it be made, unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." Her uncle instructed the group. Caladwen nodded her head silently, understanding what he was saying. "One of you must do this."

The council sat silently, none of them making eye contact. A great burden had just been unleashed and none had the courage to attempt it. The road was dark and full of terrors, the likes of which many had never seen in their nightmares. Caladwen shivered involuntarily at the thought.

"One does not simply _walk_ into Mordor." Boromir said, a sort of amusement causing his voice to waver. "Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you br eath is poisonous fume." The way Caladwen heard Boromir describe Mordor sent shivers down her spine and she feared the place, though she has never seen it. "Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly." His doubt caused something to stir within Caladwen. She felt angry and disgusted. How dare he not heed her uncles words?

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" Caladwen could no longer hold her tongue, the more this man spoke, the more angry she became with him.

"The ring must be destroyed!" Legolas came to his betroths aid, his contempt for the man less hidden than hers.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli stood, adamant in his stance.

"And if we fail? What then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Gimli leapt to his feet, staring down the council circle.

"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!"

"Your weapon lays on the floor, what good would you be in taking the ring when you can't even keep you axe in one piece!" Caladwen stood, yelling at the dwarf. How dare he belittle her kin?

By this point the room was in an uproar. Boromir spoke something about 'Women speaking out of turn' causing Legolas to step in front of Caladwen, his anger turned towards the son of Denethor. Gimli let fly another slur against her people, causing the rest of the elves in the council to fly off the handle.

Gandalf yelled from his chair, attempting to talk some sense into the council, which were now inches from bloodshed. Caladwen felt her blood cooling as she grabbed Legolas's arm, trying to pull him from the fray.

"I will take it!" A small voice yelled. The group went silent, each head turning to the hobbit who spoke. "I will take the ring to Mordor. Though… I do not know the way." The little hobbits bravery stunned Caladwen. Here he was, easily half the size of any man in the room, ready to take on a burden none of them would dare.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf offered his services, though still distancing himself from the evil inside of the golden band.

"If, by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." Aragorn kneeled before the hobbit, shocking the council. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas stepped forward. Caladwen watched him proudly.

"And my axe." The son of Gloin was the next to step forward. The unity caused by such a selfless act made Caladwen feel brave and she was the next to step forward.

"I shall accompany you, as an emissary of Rivendell." Caladwen looked to her uncle, who seemed unsure of her actions, but after a moment, the uncertainty passed and he smiled at her, nodding his head. Caladwen walked to the group, making eye contact with Legolas. He did not seem as happy with her decision as Lord Elrond was, but he said nothing. Caladwen was sure this was not the end of it though.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one." Boromir said as he joined the group. "If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

There was a rustling of trees from the bushes behind Lord Elrond's chair, where Samwise Gamgee jumped from the foliage.

"Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" he said defiantly.

"No, indeed, It is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council meeting and you are not." Lord Elrond said cheekily, eyeing the newest Hobbit.

"Oi! We're coming too! You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." Two more hobbits emerged from the bush, these two Caladwen was not nearly as familiar with. She smiled as the Halflings regained their composure.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission… quest… thing." The other spoke failing completely at seeming worldly.

"Well, that rules you out Pip." Elrond shook his head at the banter, eyeing the group thoughtfully, his eyes finally resting on Caladwen.

"Ten companions… So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." He announce proudly. What remained of the council began to clap. Caladwen looked between the members, they were a ragtag bunch of every race. She smiled to herself as Lord Elrond dismissed the group, telling them to rest and prepare for the journey ahead.

* * *

Caladwen had returned to her chambers that evening, Arwen had visited her early, before she went to bed, wishing her well on her journey.

"Middle Earth will know the name Caladwen Amdirvaethil." Arwen said before she left, hugging her cousin tightly, as if this was the last time they would see each other.

Caladwen had expected a visit from Legolas before she went to sleep that evening, to reprimand her for offering her services to the Halfling, but he never came, something that surprised her considering how upset he was about it.

It was no matter though, and early Caladwen drifted off into a restless sleep filled with the stuff of nightmares.

* * *

_Caladwen was surrounded by blank faces, in the darkness she could not tell who from who. Only Legolas stood out amongst them, Legolas and a figure of darkness that seem to lurk in the shadows, never truly seen by any of them._

_She tripped over a body of bones, finding herself face to face with a skull. Caladwen screamed in fright as a strong hand plucked her from the floor. Suddenly they were running through a great hall, with wall-to-wall pillars and still to dark to tell friend from foe. Caladwen could feel her lungs about to burst as she crossed a small, yet long bridge._

_There was one missing from the group and she looked back to find a shining figure still standing on the bridge._

"_You SHALL NOT pass!" It yelled, driving its staff into the floor. The bridge then cracked and the figure was lost, swallowed by the fathoms of darkness below him. Caladwen's heart ached to an extant of which she could not fathom._

Caladwen woke with a start, dripping with sweat. It was middle of the night, not sure exactly what time it was, but there was a candle lit by her bed, one she must have forgotten to blow out before she fell asleep.

Caladwen however was unsure, but all the same she climbed out of bed to blow out the candle. She shivered, pulling her nightdress closer, and climbed back into the warmth of her sheets, a warmth she knew she wouldn't feel again for a while.

She stared into the darkness above her bed telling herself it was all a dream, she was just anxious about the upcoming journey, but she had had dreams of such caliber before and she knew that it was more than a nightmare. Just as she had felt when her parents were killed, she knew someone was going to die.

The next morning Caladwen was up early, still yawning from being racked with the same dream, only less detailed, over and over again that night. All she could remember when she woke the next morning was a bright white figure, it seared into her brain. She packed her belongings in a haze, having to double and triple check, just to make sure she packed what was necessary.

Caladwen decided to wear her riding tunic and trousers. The tunic itself was a light blue, with dark blue accents and silver filigree embroidery, typical of Rivendell Rangers. Her trousers were a pale gray, with a deep brown hooded cloak. She decided it best to wear her thick leather boots and gauntlets', considering how long the journey was that she was to be on. Attached to her leather belt was a leather flask and small sheath to carry her father's short sword.

Caladwen took on last look at herself after braiding her hair back and out of the way. She decided she looked quest worthy. Pleased with herself, she smiled, crossing to her wardrobe for her Bow and Quiver.

There was a knock at the door, which opened soon after, not giving her a chance to acknowledge the one who did the knocking. Caladwen spun on her heels, finding herself face to face with Legolas for the first time since she'd offered her services. She smiled at him, one which he did not return.

"My father is expecting you in Mirkwood by weeks end, how should you like me to explain to him that you wont be arriving because you will be journeying to Mount Doom?" Legolas's tone held no amusement. Caladwen blinked at him before replying.

"The same way you will explain to him that his only heir will be going on the same journey."

"It is expected of me. As Heir to the Western Woods it is my duty to see this through and see the beginning of peace in this world. Its is your duty to return to Mirkwood." Caladwen looked at him, shocked by his words. She pursed her lips thinking of something to say that wasn't disrespectful.

"_My duty?_ My duty is to my people as well, I am of Imladris still." Caladwen took three brave steps towards him, effectively closing the gap between them. "And until we are married it will continue to be this way"

"You are my betrothed and will not allow it."

"I will go anyways." Caladwen challenged, sounding like a petulant child. _How dare he tell me how it is going to be._ Legolas glared at the woman in front of him, he knew that he could not make her go to Mirkwood, she was stubborn. Legolas remained quiet for one moment longer before speaking again.

"I cannot force you to leave for Mirkwood, but you must do as I say. This world is dangerous and it is no place for a Lady. There will be danger everywhere."

"I can handle myself. I've had training, I know how to carry myself-"

"I don't doubt it, but I'd rather not see you dead." Then Legolas did something Caladwen did not expect. He grabbed her hands, bringing them to his mouth, kissing them gently. "You are my friend before you are anything else, as you have been for many years." He paused thoughtfully before continuing. "I know our situation is not what either of us want, but I am glad it was you, over anyone else." His words left Caladwen speechless, but the sound of running footsteps brought Caladwen from her thoughts.

"My lady!" The servant said, bustling through the door. The servant stopped immediately, clearly not expecting Legolas to be in Caladwen's bedchambers. The couple parted quickly, Caladwen's face growing hot with embarrassment. "I'm so sorry, I've interrupted-"

"Oh, no, you are fine. We were just talking." Caladwen corrected the servant. Legolas cleared his throat uncomfortably, and the servant looked between the two of them.

"The Fellowship is waiting at the gates for your arrival." The servant had finally recovered, and now bowed at the both of them before dismissing herself quickly.

"Shall we?' Legolas gestured in the direction of the door in a "ladies first" manner. Caladwen obliged him, grabbing her pack and throwing it over her shoulders, with her bow and arrows.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The fellowship had been walking most of the day and the sun now sat high in the sky. Caladwen was glad that they had decided to stop and rest. She didn't want to be a burden, but she was ready to stop, she wasn't used to this much walking.

"I think a rest is in order." Gandalf spoke up, picking a somewhat flat place for them to rest. Caladwen was eternal grateful as she sat on one of the logs, taking a deep breath in.

Aragorn and Legolas began to dig a pock for a fire. Caladwen watched as Boromir slunk off attempting to get away from the Hobbits who had been begging him the entire walk for lessons on swordplay. Caladwen smiled at them as a rush of warmth fell over her.

"Oh good, you've started the fire." She spoke quietly, putting her hand up to it. Aragorn sat back and sighed as Legolas stood and walked a ways from camp. Caladwen's eyes followed him and she felt herself frown.

"He wont be angry too long, his pride is hurt is all." Caladwen heard Aragorn speak over the fire. She watched her betrothed kicking over small rocks with is feet and looking out in to the horizon. She followed his eyesight seeing nothing but small farmland for miles and miles.

"How has his pride been hurt by my being here?" Aragorn merely shrugged at her, stoking the fire with a long stick.

"I am not sure, but I know that his is the face of injured pride." If anything, Aragorn's words only made Caladwen less understanding of why he didn't want her to come. She felt more indignant than she had before.

Gandalf had taken a seat next to her, smoking on his pipe quietly. After a few minutes he spoke.

"You seem tired. Lady Amdirvaethil." Caladwen's head snapped up as Gandalf addressed her by her mother name. It was unexpected.

"Yes, I couldn't sleep last night." She said quietly, looking at the fire. Gandalf watched her expectantly, waiting for her to elaborate on the why's that she couldn't sleep. Caladwen noticed this and cleared her throat. "Oh, uh, I kept having nightmares." She said dumbly.

"Nightmares? Due to the anxiety of the trip no doubt." There was an insinuation in his voice and he raised his eyebrow at her. Caladwen nodded in agreement.

"Must be." Though she felt like that was not the case at all. Again Gandalf watched her, waiting. Caladwen obliged him. "It was dark and I couldn't see anyone's faces, there were bones all around us and we were running from something unknown." Caladwen paused, waiting for recognition from Gandalf. He nodded in response. "We crossed a bridge and there was a white figure who glowed against the darkness. He was holding something back, but I don't know what." She paused as she came to the last part of her dream. "He fell into the blackness, and then I woke up."

"I see." Gandalf said ambiguously. Caladwen watched the expressions on his face, which were unreadable. She thought she saw concern, but he smoked his pipe again. "I believe dreams have a way of telling us things we cannot see in waking. They are lessons."

Caladwen opened her mouth to speak, but the clashing of metal on metal caught her attention. Boromir was sparring with the hobbits. Caladwen smiled at them and turned back to Gandalf but he had moved across the fire. Caladwen was disappointed their conversation was cut so short, but none the less she moved to watch Boromir and the Halflings.

"Get away from the blade Pippen," It seemed the hobbits were finally getting their sword tuition. "On your toes, good, very good." Another few strokes and parries, Pippen was responding well to Boromir's strikes. "I want you to react not think."

"That shouldn't be too hard." Sam muttered under his breath.

"Oh, Move your feet Pippin!" Caladwen chimed in. Pippen and Merry looked up at her and smiled, as did Boromir who hadn't noticed he now had an audience.

"Very good, Pippin!" Merry called out enthusiastically. Merry turned to Caladwen with a smirk. "He looks like a warg trying to walk on two legs." Merry said under his breath for only Caladwen to hear. She snickered at the thought.

"You know, you're quite right." She agree as the two shared a laugh.

"If anyone were to ask my opinion, which I note they have not, I would say we are taking the long way around." Gimli had corner Gandalf back at the campfire with his opinion on the route taken, for close to the fifth time. "We can pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome." Gandalf shook his head at the dwarf, clearly thinking this a terrible idea.

"No, Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Gimli didn't seem to like that answer and he guffawed at the old wizard, walking away stonily.

Swords clanged again and Caladwen turned back to the lessons Boromir was giving. Boromir thrusted forward with his sword, catching Pippin on the hand. Pippin yelled out in surprise, looking at the cut left on his hand. Boromir threw up his hand apologetically, but Pippin ran at the man anyways, tackling him to the ground.

Aragorn and Caladwen both laughed at the pair as they wrestled on the ground, Frodo chuckling from the fire. As the laughter continued Caladwen was again distracted by Legolas and her eyes found their way to him. In the distance she could see a black wisp, almost cloudlike and she stepped up to Legolas as they both stared into the distance.

"What is that?" Sam asked. The camp had gone silent, all of them now noticing the darkness approaching on the horizon.

"Nothing, just a wisp of a cloud." Gimli rationalized, not too worried about it. Caladwen shook her head, it couldn't be a cloud, it was much to… fast.

"It's moving fast, against the wind." She said worriedly. Her and Legolas shared a look of realization.

"Crebain from Dunland!" he shouted, causing a panic within the camp. Gandalf frantically began hiding any sign of a camp throwing them into the bushed and shrubbery around.

"Hide!" Aragorn commanded, helping them. Caladwen hiked up her cape and began to stomp out the fire as Boromir gathered up the Halflings. Caladwen looked over her shoulder to find they had closed the gap a great distance and panic arose in her chest.

"Caladwen!" Legolas called, grabbing her hand and pulling her underneath him in the bushes. The croaking caw f the Crebain got louder as the descended upon the Fellowship's camp.

It seemed like a lifetime that they circled, the constant cawing making Caladwen's head ring. She brought her hands up to her ears, covering them from the awful sound. Legolas looked at Caladwen, worry present on his face. He brought his hand up to her ears as well, dulling the noise.

Caladwen watched as the crows began to fly back to the south, gathering back into their large flock.

"Spies of Saruman." Gandalf curse, staggering to his feet. "The passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras." Aragorn and Gandalf shared a look. Caladwen look up to the mountains, mentally preparing herself for the journey up their long slopes.

* * *

Caladwen was happy to find that she was not the only one having trouble travelling the Pass of Caradhras. As an elf she was able to navigate the snow quite easily, barely making footprints on the white surface. However, Caladwen pitied the Halflings who stood only a little taller than the snow that covered the banks. She decided to bring up the rear, helping the Halflings as best she could.

As Caladwen followed the Halflings she saw Frodo lose his footing, falling and sliding in the snow.

"Frodo!" Caladwen shouted, helping the Halfling to his feet. "Are you alright?" she asked quietly. Frodo nodded his head as he searched his body for something. Looking back over his shoulder Caladwen followed his gaze, feeling her heart sink.

The ring must've fallen to the ground when Frodo fell, and now Boromir held it in his hand. He watched it, seemingly in a trance. A spine-chilling feeling over came Caladwen as she watched Boromir stand motionless, staring blankly at the ring.

"Boromir?" She called. Caladwen and Aragorn shared a look of concern before taking slow cautious steps towards the son of Denethor. Legolas placed a gentle hand on Caladwen's shoulder, silently shaking his head no, pleading with her not to go any closer.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing." Boromir paused, continuing to stare at the ring, transfixed by it. "Such a little thing."

There was a loud humming noise in her ears, which continued to grow louder and louder.

"Boromir." Caladwen heard Aragorn call faintly over the hum, which had now become a deafening roar. She looked to Legolas, a pained expression on his face, and she realized he could hear it too. "Give the ring to Frodo."

Aragorn's hand went to the hilt of his sword, and Caladwen held her bow at the ready, her free hand working its way up over her shoulder, ready to grab an arrow if need be.

"As you wish." Boromir said lightly, handing the ring over to Frodo. "I care not." He ruffled the Halflings hair playfully, joining the rest of the Fellowship. Caladwen released a breath that she didn't even realize she was holding. As Boromir walked past her, Caladwen made eye contact with the man. He sneered at her and Legolas took a strong step forward.

"Walk on." He said, warningly. Boromir ignored him, catching up to Merry and Pippin where he began to joke about with them. Legolas and Caladwen waited for Aragorn to catch up with Frodo, where all four of them shared a look.

"I could sense the ring. It wished to turn Boromir, and nearly succeeded." Caladwen said quietly to the ranger. Aragorn nodded his head and the three watched as Frodo walked on with out them, joining Sam.

"I felt it too. He must be distanced from Frodo or he will be lost."

* * *

The Fellowship struggled into the night as the weather worsened. Caladwen fought to walk against the raging blizzard, which she noted seemed to have cropped up out of nowhere. Legolas had reclaimed his post at the front of the group, halting them, gazing out into the blizzard. Caladwen heard a voice over the wind with her elf ears, an enchantment she swore.

"There is a fell voice in the air." Legolas was talking to everyone, but his eyes found Caladwen, even in the blinding snow.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf shouted to him. The air around them rumbled like thunder as shale and rock began to fall from above them.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" She shouted over the rumbling. Aragorn acknowledged her with a nod before speaking.

"Gandalf! We must go back!" he said urgently.

"No!" Gandalf shouted, raising his staff against the wind. "Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho I ruith!" He shouted, the rest of his mutterings becoming lost in the wind.

The voice could be heard over the blizzard again, this time stronger. Caladwen knew it was not a good sign, and she was correct. A stroke of lightning exploded above them, causing Caladwen to look up in surprise. She watched in horror as a huge snow avalanche thundered down towards them.

Caladwen did the only thing she could think to do, which was to pull Merry and Pippin out of harms way. She threw them into the side of the mountain, shielding them from the falling snow. Caladwen screamed as snow piled on top of them, completely enveloping them in a drift.

The hobbits shivered under her and Caladwen tried to move, to dig them out, but the pile was too heavy. She screamed to her muscles to move, to dig them out, but she wasn't strong enough. She collapsed under the weight of the snow, which crunched her and the Hobbits into a tighter pile under the white powder.

Frantically Aragorn and Boromir began to dig. Legolas watched them, his heart beating in his chest.

"Caladwen!" Legolas called over the rushing wind. Caladwen could barely hear her name, but the mere sound of it was enough to make her heart skip a beat. Two strong hands grabbed her under her shoulders, pulling her from the embankment. Caladwen breathed deeply, the fresh air as she shivered against her saviors warm chest. "Are you hurt?" It was Legolas. She didn't look up at him, merely continued to shiver.

"N-No." she stammered shortly, pulling her cloak tighter. "I'm just very c-cold."

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir shouted frantically, dusting off the last of the hobbits.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard." Aragorn argued with him, both men thinking they are correct.

"We cannot pass over the mountain, Let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria!" Again Gimli threw around the idea of his cousins Mine, this time Caladwen agreed with him. There would be shelter from the elements, from the cold she felt deep in her bones. Gandalf still looked troubled.

_You fear to go into the mines, don't you?_ A voice swirled around Caladwen and she looked up to find no one was talking. _The dwarves delved too greedily and too deep. You know what they awoke in the darkness of Khazad-dum._ Again she heard it. Gandalf watched her knowingly, before turning to Frodo.

"Let the ring bearer decide." He conceded. The Fellowship turned to Frodo, watching him intently. Another rack of shivers over took Caladwen, causing Legolas to grip her tighter. "Frodo?"

Frodo looked up at the others before answering.

"We will go through the mines." He said finally, looking at his cousins who shivered in Boromir's arms. Gandalf nodded slowly, defeated.

"So be it."

* * *

**OOOOOOOO the Mines of Moria is where it picks up. Woo wooooo. I'll spam one more chapter then you will all have to wait :( 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It took nearly a week to reach the mines, Caladwen was beginning to think that they would never get there. The entrance was desolate, the doors along a sheer cliff line, next to a murky lake. Caladwen looked to the lake, squinting so she could try to see into its murky depths.

"The walls of Moria!" Gimli said, awestruck. Gandalf approached the door cautiously, running a hand over its smooth surface. Faint lines appeared on the door, illuminating in bright silver, reminiscent of moonlight.

"Itidin. It Mirrors only starlight and moonlight." Gandalf spoke wisely. The moon rose high over the mountains and as it did so, the lines grew clearer, forming a glowing arch of interlacing ancient letters and symbols. "It reads 'The Door of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter."

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked the wizard. Gandalf turned to him and smiled.

"It's quite simple. If you are a friend, speak the password and the doors will open." Gandalf raised his arm, beginning an incantation. "Annon Edhellen, edro hi amen!" The Fellowship watched with baited breath for something to happen, but nothing did. The door stood fast, causing Gandalf to mutter random spells in confusion.

Caladwen felt a smile pull at her lips and she shook her head, taking a seat on one of the nearby rocks. _It seems Gandalf is not so all knowing_. She thought to herself. Caladwen watched quietly as Aragorn and Sam unpacked his pony, Bill. Sam seemed so sad, but Aragorn assured him the horse would make it fine. As Sam said his final goodbyes, Legolas crossed to sit next to Caladwen.

She waited for him to speak but he said nothing. Legolas watched his betrothed, causing Caladwen to fidget with the hem of her tunic, her hair, her face, anything visible. Legolas made Caladwen nervous, mostly that he may still be angry with her, considering he had said so little to her during their travels.

"I am sorry." He apologized, his voice quiet. Caladwen looked up at him in shock. "I may have hastily judged you and for you to make it this far, it was unfair of me."

Caladwen was unsure what to say. She took a deep breath, taking in his words and smiled. she opened her mouth to speak, but before she could Legolas interrupted her.

"I am ashamed to admit it, but you were right. It was because you are a woman that I judged you the way that I did. But I've since remembered how tough you were as a young girl I am forced to bite my tongue." He paused again, smiling at her. Caladwen's cheeks began to grow even hotter the more he spoke.

"Well thank you for admitting that." Caladwen's voice wavered, unsure of herself. "Now, are you willing to admit that you did not let me win during our spars?" She laughed and so did he, his eyes sparkling. As the laughter died down, the pair stared at each other. Caladwen couldn't help but notice how blue his eyes were as she lost herself within them. She could feel them growing closer, the space between them closing.

"Now you are asking too much." He joked quietly. A rumbling interrupted them and they both looked up to find the door to the Mines of Moria had been opened.

Inside the mines were dark and ominous. The Fellowship cautiously walked down a set of stairs. Caladwen noticed how dark it became within the mines. She could hear voices see shapes, but it was so dark she couldn't see any of their faces. A breath hitched in Caladwen's throat.

_Caladwen was surrounded by blank faces, in the darkness she could not tell who from who._

She whimpered involuntarily, and a voice came from her right.

"Are you alright Lady Caladwen?" It was Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Caladwen nodded her head, but realized he couldn't see her.

"I am fine," she responded. "I just can't see in the dark." Aragorn chuckled heartily.

"None of us can."

"So, Master elf, you and your Lady will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves; roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone…" Caladwen shook her head as the dwarf continued to ramble of his people, but in the darkness she couldn't see in front of her. In her blind stupor Caladwen tripped over something loose on the floor and fell to her stomach in a heap of something dusty.

A glow emanated from Gandalf's staff, lighting the nearby area. Caladwen looked around in horror. She had tripped over a body and fallen into another, and now she stared face to face with the empty eye sockets of a skull.

_She tripped over a body of bones, finding herself face to face with a skull._

Caladwen screamed in horror, as two strong hands gripped her tightly pulling her from the heap.

"Oh god!" She yelled, as the image from her dream and what just happened mingled in her mind. She couldn't believe it, her dream was coming true before her eyes and now she had no way to stop it. Legolas had plucked her from the ground holding her shoulders tightly.

"Caladwen, I need you to calm down, please." He cooed gently, his pleas falling on deaf ears. Caladwen was mortified, and her terror was only heightened by the panic stricken Fellowship.

"This is no mine… it is a tomb!" Boromir said grimly, while Gimli wailed in the background about his fallen kin. Legolas strode over to a body near to where Caladwen had fallen. He took hold of one of the crude arrows, pulling it from the bones.

"Goblins!" Legolas took Caladwen's hand, pulling her back to the entrance of the cave. Her feet were barely working but she managed to back up to the entrance.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here!" Boromir scolded the group, drawing his sword. Caladwen's panic subsided greatly as they reached the lake. She felt infinitely safer here than in there. Caladwen took her place next to the Halflings as they all caught their breath.

In a flurry of movement Frodo was pulled to the ground, and being dragged back towards the lake. Finally recuperated from her initial shock, Caladwen sprang to action, pulling out her bow and nocking an arrow, aiming it at the tentacle that had wrapped itself around Frodo's small leg. Her shot rang true, and the arrow sank into the tentacle with a thunk.

As the tentacle released the halfling, Caladwen rushed over to him, running him to safety. She watched in horror as a squid like monster emerged from the lake. Aragorn and Boromir began hacking away at the thing's writing limbs as even more tentacles rippled out of the lake.

Tentacles come flying at the Fellowship, leaving Caladwen barely enough room to escape. She tossed Frodo aside, sinking arrow after arrow into the creature. It seemed the more tentacles they destroyed, the more tentacles emerged from the murky water.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf called for a retreat. Caladwen felt her stomach sink as she was forced back into the place that had caused her such panic.

"Legolas! Caladwen!" Boromir called. Caladwen nocked another arrow, as did her betrothed, both letting them fly into the creature's head. Aragorn and Boromir took this time to make an escape, making sure that the hobbits had gotten away safely.

The Fellowship hurriedly backed away from the creature, retreating into Moria as the many arms chased them. Caladwen searched the crowd for Legolas and she found him, joining him at his side. The creature seized the doors, ripping them from the wall, causing a rockslide.

With in seconds tons of debris sealed the doorway, throwing the Fellowship into pitch blackness. Caladwen reached out for Legolas, grabbing a handful of his tunic in her hands. She felt his hand on top of hers, and he took it, squeezing it reassuringly.

A faint light rose from Gandalf's staff, casting an eerie glow over the dark Mines.

"We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world." Gandalf said ominously, causing a shiver of fear to flow through the group. "Quietly, it's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope our presence will go unnoticed."

* * *

They had been walking for days, or at least Caladwen had thought. They had made camp twice since being in Moria. In the past days Caladwen had seen more bodies, more wickedness, than she had ever wanted to see in a lifetime. She could feel her life draining from her the more the walked.

At last they came to a split off with three separate hallways. Gandalf who had been leading the group paused, frowning.

"I have no memory of this place." An inaudible sigh could be heard from every member of the Fellowship. Caladwen had felt so down trodden nearly the entire journey, she found that not even the banter between the Halflings could cheer her up. Legolas eyed Caladwen carefully.

"Come with me." Legolas placed a gentle hand on Caladwen's wrist. He led her to a bench the sat off on its own, but not too far from the rest of the group. Caladwen looked at the ground, but Legolas grabbed her chin, pulling her face up. He watched her expectantly. "You are not yourself."

"No, I am not." She shook her head, sighing lightly.

"What is it?" Caladwen paused, afraid to tell him what had been troubling her. It was her dream. She knew it was more than anxiety playing tricks on her. Caladwen frowned as it played out before her eyes. She glanced up at Legolas who was still watching her.

"I had a dream the night before we departed…" she spoke lowly, afraid that she would sound like a scared child to him. Legolas furrowed his eyebrow, he didn't understand. "And it's coming true." She felt her eyes begin to burn with tears.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Legolas chided, becoming defensive.

"Because I thought it was a dream." Caladwen choked back tears. Legolas shook his head, growing angry with her. "In my dream we were in darkness, I couldn't make out anyone's faces, except for yours. I- I fell… into a pile of bones." Caladwen said the last phrase quietly, afraid of it.

"No…" Legolas breathed, a look of realization on his face. He looked into Caladwen's eyes, brushing a loose strand of hair from her face.

"There was a long bridge, and a figure in white. And then he fell. Legolas someone is going to die, and I can do nothing to stop it." Caladwen lunged at her betrothed sobbing uncontrollably in his arms. She felt so scared and so powerless.

Legolas held her tight, mulling over in his mind what she had just said. The darkness with no faces, her falling into a pile of bones. There was no other way to explain it, Caladwen had the gift of Foresight, but he knew nothing of Foresight was ever set in stone, it can be rewritten.

"Caladwen, just because you've seen it doesn't make it true. The future can change, a'mael." Legolas knew this to be true, but he wasn't sure how much he believed it himself. Caladwen lifted her head from his shoulder, tightening her grip around his body. Pathetically, Caladwen sniffed and Legolas placed a light kiss on her forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Caladwen and Legolas had rejoined the group back at the crossroads. Sam had prepared a light meal out of what rations they had left, and now that she was finished, Caladwen handed her plate to the Halfling and smiled.

"Dinner was excellent Samwise." She smiled at him. Caladwen could feel her typical mood returning to her, now that she had time to eat and rest.

"There's something down there." Frodo had been looking out into the darkness for a while now, but Caladwen had noticed he suddenly became frightened. Frodo ran over to Gandalf, waiting for an answer.

_A figure of darkness that seem to lurk in the shadows, never truly seen by any of them._

Caladwen shook her head. By this point her vision was now a dull prick on the back of her mind. Her eyes darted to Legolas who watched her carefully.

"Amin tereva, _(I'm_ fine.)" She spoke her reassurances quietly, for only his elf ears to hear. Caladwen was fine, her dream no more startled her, now she found herself figuring out a way to prevent it.

"It is Gollum." Gandalf said, matter of factly.

"Gollum?"

"He's been following us for three days." Gandalf didn't seem worried, but Caladwen was.

"He escaped the dungeons of Barad-dur?" Frodo inquired, just as shocked as she. Caladwen listened intently as Gandalf told the Halfling about Gollum, who used to be called Sméagol. How the ring over took him. Caladwen's eyes flicked up to Boromir, who sat in the corner entertaining the Halflings with some war story.

"It's a pity that Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance." Frodo said, his voice remorseless.

"Pity? It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death, and some that die deserve life. Can you give that it to them?" Caladwen swore she saw Gandalf look to her, but only for a brief moment, before returning to Frodo.

* * *

"Ah, that is the way!" Gandalf exclaimed suddenly, startling Caladwen from her near slumber. She sat up, stretching, to find her head resting on Legolas's lap. He looked down at her and she smiled at him.

"He's remembered." Merry said relieved. The Fellowship scrambled to their feet, and Caladwen checked her person, making sure she had her weapons and provisions.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down there. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." Gandalf laughed heartily at his joke, and Caladwen couldn't help but chuckled herself.

They passed under a large, arched doorway, into black empty space. Caladwen strained her eyes but she could not see.

"Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf tapped his staff on the ground, causing the tip to glow even brighter. Caladwen gasped at the sight before her. The room was vast and she could barely see the roof. The room had many mighty pillars, with black walls and a floor that was smooth as glass. "Behold the great realm and Dwarf City of Dwarrowdelf!"

"Well there's an eye opener and no mistake." Sam muttered from next to Caladwen.

"Indeed, Master Gamgee." Caladwen breathed. Gimli took off, running forward into another chamber, Gandalf calling after him. Caladwen looked ahead to find a wooden door, arrows embedded in its timber.

The Fellowship raced to catch up with him, and he led them to a vast chamber, lit by sunlight filtering in through a hole at the roof. Caladwen looked around, finding a drinking well in the far corner. In the middle, where Gimli sat huddled and weeping, was a single oblong block, which stood about waist high to Caladwen.

"No… no…" Gimli chanted over and over again. Gandalf bent over next to him, reading an inscription written on the block.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fudin, Lord of Moria." Gandalf stood slowly, looking to the rest of the group. "He is dead then. It is as I feared." Gandalf carefully lifted a rotting book from the white slab. Caladwen noticed the book had been stabbed and mutilated, and appeared to be covered in dried blood.

"We must move on, we can not linger here." Legolas said urgently to her and Aragorn.

"I agree. I find no comfort resting in a graveyard." Caladwen nodded, agreeing with him.

"They have taken the bridge and the second hall: We have barred the gates, but can not hold them for long." Gandalf began to read from the diary. Gimli had quieted himself in order to hear what was written. "The ground shakes, drums in the deep, We can not get out. A shadow moves in the dark. Will no one save us? They are coming."

Caladwen felt completely unnerved and took a few steps back, where she bumped into Legolas. There was a loud series of crashes, making Caladwen jump. Pippin and Merry sat over by the well, looking especially foolish. Gandalf turned on them angrily.

"Fool of a took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" He spat, glaring at him angrily. Gandalf's voice echoed off the walls. Caladwen could make out the faint sound of rumbling in the distance.

"Listen." She said hastily. The booming grew louder; Caladwen could feel the vibrations in the floor, as horns blasted in the back ground. It was the sound of war, and it was in the mines with them.

"Mr. Frodo! Your sword!" Sam cried out, drawing everyone's attention to the piece on Frodo Baggin's belt. Caladwen noticed his sword glowed blue, and she remembered the lore of Sting, the blade that would glow blue when foes were near by.

"Orcs!" Legolas wrapped his arm around Caladwen's waist, drawing her back from the door.

"Get back, stay close to Gandalf." Aragorn said sharply to the hobbits. The Halflings scurried to the back of the room, cowering behind the great wizard. Caladwen readied her bow, an arrow already nocked.

Aragorn and Boromir slammed the broken doors shut, wedging them closed. Boromir lingered by the door, his eyes growing wide with fear.

"They have a cave troll."

"They have a what?!" Caladwen yelled over the roar of drums. Legolas looked back at her, fear evident in his face. Caladwen glanced around frantically, trying to find a vantage point. There was a pile of stone back to the left. It gave her height advantage and she could still easily see the door. Caladwen hopped onto it gracefully, happy at the five-foot height difference it gave her. She nocked her bow staring intently at the door.

With a loud boom the door burst open, sending in a horde of goblins and a huge cave troll. Caladwen immediately let arrows fly, knocking down the first wave, giving Aragorn and Boromir a chance to enter the fray. Gimli sunk two axes into the heads of two Goblins, as he jumped down from his uncle's pyre.

The cave troll began to sweep his club across the floor, sending Aragorn sprawling backwards.

"Aragorn!" Caladwen yelled, firing three arrows into three goblins, who began to run at him. The troll swung his club at the man who would be King, but Boromir cut in slashing at the monsters arm.

"Legolas! Caladwen!" Aragorn yelled. Both archers turned, aiming for the trolls shoulders and neck. Despite the troll's massive size, he blocked them easily. The troll lunged forward towards Frodo, impaling his chest with his spear.

The world seemed to go in slow motion for Caladwen, and she watched as the troll lifted Frodo from the ground with his spear head, letting loose an arrow which connected just below the beasts shoulder blade.

"Frodo!" Aragorn yelled. All hell broke loose after that; the hobbits went crazy, lashing out at the cave troll. Caladwen fired a multitude of arrows, as well as Legolas, and the troll fell dead to the floor. Aragorn rushed to Frodo's side, and Caladwen watched in horror, feeling her heart sink in her chest.

Caladwen bit her bottom lip, feeling the tears well in her eyes. This is what she was preparing herself for, the death of one of their own, but now that it was here, she couldn't wrap her head around it. Caladwen turned on her pile to look at Legolas. He watched her silently from the floor, leaning his head against her leg.

"He's alive!" Caladwen jumped from her pedestal onto the floor. The Fellowship rushed over to him, Caladwen had to see it with her own eyes.

"I'm alright. I'm not hurt." Frodo reassured everyone.

"You should be dead. That spear would've skewered a wild boar!" Aragorn exclaimed. Caladwen had to agree, there wasn't even blood on his shirt.

"I think there is more to this Hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf said wisely. Frodo opened his shirt revealing a shining metallic vest.

"Mithril…" Caladwen whispered under her breath.

"You are full of surprises, Master Baggins!" Gimli exclaimed, more than happy to see Frodo alive. Caladwen stood, looking at her betrothed, a wide grin on her face. Legolas returned her smile, glad to know that her sight wasn't correct this time.

There was another loud sound of drums and horns, putting Caladwen on edge. Hastily she began to retrieve whatever arrows of hers and Legolas's that weren't broken.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dum." Gandalf yelled. The Fellowship took off in a sprint, Caladwen jumping dead body after dead body. They ran back into the great hall of pillars as Goblins began to scuttle towards the fleeing group from every direction.

_Suddenly they were running through a great hall, with wall-to-wall pillars and still too dark to tell friend from foe._

The image flashed in Caladwen's mind, briefly. _My dream hasn't changed. This is still going to be!_ She began to panic, making the mistake of turning to look behind her. A mass of goblins were gaining on them and before Caladwen knew what had happened, the Fellowship had been surrounded. Caladwen stowed her bow, backing the hobbits within a circle, each member with their weapons drawn. The goblins growled at them, a sign of victory.

A load roar filled the air around them, shaking Caladwen to her bones, a fiery light danced across the pillars, casting eerie shadows. The attacking goblins froze, falling back fearfully from them, melting into the darkness. Caladwen knew it was nothing they had done, and as another roar echoed off the walls, Caladwen's hair stood on end.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked wide-eyed. The Fellowship stood quietly, waiting for Gandalf to reply. Caladwen watched as he bowed his head, waiting. The ground beneath Caladwen's feet began to shake as an unearthly sound rumbled in the distance.

"A Balrog, a demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you." Gandalf turned to the group and for the first time fear was evident on his oldened face. Caladwen found herself terrified by the foreign look of it. "Run! Quickly!"

Aragorn led the group through a small door, which led to the top of a sheer Cliffside that used to be stairs. Legolas grabbed Aragorn, preventing him from falling, and gestured towards a set of stairs leading down to the left. They seemed to go on forever and as Caladwen looked down she began to feel disoriented. Her chest felt like it was on fire and fighting the Balrog didn't seem like that bad of an idea at the moment.

Aragorn and Gandalf ushered the group down the stairs, all the while the sound of thunder filled Caladwen's ears. They came to a large gap in the stairs and Legolas was the first to jump it. there was a pounding behind them as the beast tried to break through the wall.

"Caladwen!" Legolas called to her. She reached out for his hand as an arrow zoomed past her face. Goblins had surrounded the stairs and were throwing spears, shooting arrows and yelling obscenely at them.

"Get the others across!" Caladwen yelled to him, firing arrows at a rapid pace. Gandalf was the first to cross and the others quickly followed. A piece of the roof fell, crashing into the stair behind Aragorn, Frodo and Caladwen stood on.

"Caladwen!" Legolas cried out. He watched in horror as the stairs lurched from side to side, dangerously.

"Oh!" Caladwen called in surprise, regaining her footing.

"Lean forward!" Aragorn yelled over the excitement. Caladwen could barely heard him over the sound of drums and the banging of the Balrog, but she did as she was told and leaned towards the others. The stairs lurched forward for a final time, sending Caladwen, Frodo and Aragorn flying forward.

Legolas caught her easily, placing her gently on stable land. He looked her up and down for injuries and when he was satisfied she was okay he grabbed her hand, taking off down the rest of the stairs. They took off down another hallway, leading to a small hole of a doorway in the wall.

Caladwen froze once she made it through the doorway.

"Over the bridge, fly!" Gandalf commanded of them. The others did as told, but Caladwen could not find the will to move.

_Caladwen could feel her lungs about to burst as she crossed a small, yet long bridge._

"No, no." She whimpered. Legolas looked back for her, his face twisted in confusion. Caladwen began to shake her head. "We must go back." She called to the others. They each looked at her like she had just sprouted a new head. "No, no, no, no." Caladwen froze, feeling a presence behind her.

"It is okay, Lady Amdirvaethil. I have known for a long time how this must end." Caladwen looked at him, her brow furrowed in confusion. The old man stared at her solemnly, finality in his eyes. "Legolas!" Gandalf called to him, gesturing to get Caladwen out of here.

"No." Caladwen whispered, as realization hit her. Gandalf had known about her dream, Gandalf had known that this was his fate. She pleaded with him silently and two arms wrapped themselves around her mid section, dragging her away. "NO! Gandalf no!" She struggled against Legolas as he dragged her away to safety. She beat at his arms, thrashing violently, as the Balrog, a massive beast of shadow and fire approached the bridge. He cracked his whip at Gandalf.

"Gandalf!" Frodo called. Caladwen looked around the group desolately and then back at Gandalf, him and his shining staff left solitary on the bridge.

_There was one missing from the group and she looked back to find a shining figure still standing on the bridge_

I am a servant of The Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udun." The Balrog took a menacing step forward, cracking his whip again and roaring. Gandalf's staff grew brighter, producing a shield of light around the wizard. The Balrog brought his sword down, clashing with Gandalf who easily blocked it. "Go back to the shadow!" Gandalf commanded. The beast did not listen and instead took another step onto the bridge, cracking his whip in response. "You SHALL NOT pass!"

_"You SHALL NOT pass!" It yelled, driving its staff into the floor. The bridge then cracked and the figure was lost, swallowed by the fathoms of darkness below him. _

"NO!" Caladwen screamed, fighting against Legolas who was again holding her back. Gandalf struck the bridge with his staff, which cracked under the weight of the Balrog, sending the beast falling into the dark pit below. Gandalf turned as he began to walk away.

A glimmer of hope flooded through Caladwen, and she smiled. Perhaps it was the Balrog she saw in her dream, the Balrog that fell into darkness. Caladwen's relief was short lived, and the crack of a whip rang out clear as a bell. The fiery whip of the Balrog wrapped itself around Gandalf's ankle, knocking him off his feet. He fell to the ground, holding onto the bridge with his hands.

The hobbits began to run to his aid, only to be stopped by Boromir and Aragorn. Caladwen had given up fighting and now sat in a heap of the ground, unable to do anything to prevent the tragedy she had known was coming. She watched as Gandalf struggled to pull himself up.

"Fly, you fools!" Gandalf looked to Caladwen last, nodding his head, he had come to terms with his death long before now. Caladwen sobbed, looking at the floor in defeat. Gandalf released his hold and fell, sending the Halflings into body racking sobs.

"A'maelamin, Khila amin, asca! _(Beloved, we must flee, hurry!)_" Legolas whispered fervently, helping her to her feet. He was begging her to follow him, quickly, but Caladwen could barely move her feet. Her heart ached and she continued to look behind her, back to the bridge, hoping against hope that Gandalf had found a way to recover from his fall.

The sound of war drums resonated in her ears as the Goblins continued their advancement. Caladwen forced her up the flight of steps, firing arrows behind her as she went.

* * *

**I hope you guys are enjoying it. i'm having fun writing it, i already have The Fellowship of the Ring done. woo wooo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The Fellowship exited on a large plateau, walking a few paces before the hobbits collapsed on the ground. Sam began to cry uncontrollably, as well as the others. Frodo stared into space silently. Boromir struggled against Gimli, who was fighting to go back for the Wizard.

Caladwen buried her face into Legolas's chest, taking fistful's of his tunic in each hand.

"Amin lava. _(I'm finished.)_" She said over and over again through tears. "Amin lava!" Legolas kissed he forehead gently. Caladwen was done, she could no longer see her friends die, she didn't want the gift of sight, she didn't want any of it.

"Amin hiraetha. _(I'm sorry.)_" Legolas consoled his betrothed. He couldn't bear to see her like this. He held her tightly.

The group was silent, save for their crying; Aragorn was the first to speak.

"Legolas, get them up." Aragorn commanded, sheathing his sword. Legolas pulled away from Caladwen, and the pair stared at Aragorn in shock.

"Give them a moment for pities sake!" Boromir's voice wavered.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien!" Caladwen knew that he was right. She sniffed finally, hastily wiping her face. Slowly she walked to Sam.

"Sam," The Halfling looked up at her, his face filled with anguish. "I know, but we must hurry." Slowly Sam did as he was asked, reaching his small hand up to her's. She took it gladly, walking silently next to him.

* * *

The Fellowship allowed themselves to be led, silently, long into the early evening. By dusk they had reached the forest of Lothlorien. It was immensely brighter within the safety of the forests trees, and Caladwen felt at home, safe and sound.

Caladwen had spent her early life here, her life with her parents. Her Grandmother on her mother's side, Lady Galadriel, was the lady of the forest, and Caladwen was her namesake. Caladwen was named for her, both being Ladies of the Light and now Caladwen knew they both had the gift.

The Fellowship walked quickly through the forest, Caladwen watched in amusement as they took in her forest's beauty. It had been years since Caladwen had returned to Lothlorien and she too found herself mesmerized by it.

"Creoso a'baralle. _(Welcome Home)_" Legolas whispered next to her. They were the first words they had spoken since Dimrill Dale. Since Gandalf's falling Legolas had not strayed from her side, constantly touching her hand, her shoulder, his eyes always on her.

"Hannon lle. _(Thank you.)_" She thanked him quietly, smiling over at him. Despite the heaviness of the day, she found that she was happy to be somewhere familiar and not so dangerous.

"Stay close, My Lady," Gimli had fallen in with Legolas and Caladwen. Caladwen looked at him expectantly, an eyebrow raised. "They say a sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power." Caladwen glanced at Legolas to see a smile on his face. "All who look upon her fall under her spell and are never seen again!"

"Oh? Is that true Master Dwarf?" Caladwen asked sweetly. Gimli nodded his head and continued to talk.

"Well, here's one dwarf she wont ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox." Caladwen shook her head. The Fellowship halted, finding themselves surrounded by a battalion of elves.

"The dwarf is so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." A smooth voice said over the silence.

"Haldir," Caladwen called, approaching the front of the group. Haldir's face turned soft as Caladwen pushed to the front, and now she stood proudly before him.

"Arwenamin, Caladwen Amdirvaethil. _(My lady, Caladwen Amdirvaethil)_" Haldir bowed to her, the rangers putting down their bows. "Cormamin lindua ele lle. _(My heart sings to see thee.)_"

"Mae gavannen. _(Well met.)_" Caladwen replied, placing a kiss on each of his cheeks. The pair separated, leaving the Fellowship in a stunned silence. Caladwen glanced over he shoulder at Aragorn and Legolas, who watched suspiciously. "Friend, we need your help. We ask for the protection of Lothlorien and it's peoples." Haldir nodded at her slowly, eyeing the rest of the group carefully.

"Come, she is waiting." Caladwen's heart skipped a beat, and she signaled for the others to follow. Her Grandmother knew of her arrival. Caladwen smiled nervously.

"You are familiar with Lothlorien?" Aragorn asked quietly as they followed the group of elves through the sparkling woods. Caladwen nodded at him, smiling fondly back on her time here.

"Yes, Master Ranger. They were my people before those of Imladris. This is the place of my birth."

* * *

Haldir led the group through winding stairs built into the tree line. Caladwen walked behind him, smiling to the trees that she had missed so much in her days gone. They reached the mother tree and began their ascent up the spiral stairs.

The tree tops were lit with pale white light which grew brighter the higher they climbed. The Fellowship was led to Galadriel's chambers where they were greeted by the rulers of Lothlorien.

Celeborn and Galadriel descended the stairs slowly, glowing with a mystical light. Caladwen bowed respectfully. Her grandparents waited for her to stand, before they looked upon her fondly.

"Nine there are, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him." Celeborn asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. Caladwen swallowed, finding the courage to speak. Galadriel watched her granddaughter carefully.

"He has fallen into shadow…" Galadriel said quietly, looking to Aragorn.

"He was taken by both shadow and flame: a Balrog of Morgoth." Caladwen paused, choking back a sob, before speaking again. "For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." Caladwen looked at the floor, unable to hold Galadriel's gaze any longer.

"Needless, were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life." Galadriel cupped Caladwen's chin with a firm hand, again locking eyes with her. "We do not yet know his whole purpose, lirimaer. _(Lovely one.)_" Galadriel looked upon the Fellowship again as Gimli sighed. "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dum fill your heart, Gimli, Son of Gloin. For the world has grown full of peril, and in all lands, love is now mingled with grief." Galadriel turned to Boromir who silently tried to hold back his tears, but the longer she stared, the harder he found it to control himself.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, all hope is lost." Celeborn spoke slowly, severely.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife, stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of us all." Galadriel paused for effect, waiting for Boromir to compose himself. "Yet hope remains, while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil." The Fellowship shifted as Haldir made to lead them to where they would be sleeping. "Caladwen, will you stay?" Galadriel asked quietly. The Fellowship watched her carefully, and Caladwen looked to them all, nodding her head reassuringly. Legolas took her hand, squeezing it tenderly before he let himself be led off with the others.

Galadriel watched her granddaughter closely, causing Caladwen to shift nervously.

"Lle tyava, quel, Amdirvaethil? _(are you feeling well, Amdirvaethil?)_" Galadriel asked her, taking the two remaining steps and grabbing her hands. Caladwen smiled up at her kin.

"Amin anta est, Uuma dela. (_I am fine, I just need rest.)_" Caladwen answered, gaining a look from both grandparents.

"Lord Elrond had sent word of your departure and I have never been more proud." Galadriel paused, as if there was something she had wanted to say. "You foresaw the fall of Gandalf, did you not?"

Caladwen's face fell and she slowly pulled away from Galadriel.

"Undeniably…" Her voice was quiet, and she dared to look up at her grandmother. Galadriel watched her carefully, pushing a stray strand of blonde from her face. Galadriel smiled at her before continuing.

"I know it may seem a burden, but your sight is a gift, one that is passed through greatness."

"It is a curse!" Caladwen spat, a foul taste in her mouth. How dare she say that she call it a gift when it has only caused her pain and grief. Caladwen attempted to hide her anger, but failed on many accounts. Galadriel remained quiet, sharing a look with her husband.

"Vanimle sila tiri. _(Your beauty shines bright.)_ And even in the darkness it brings hope to those who have lost it." Galadriel kissed her forehead. "The Sight is overwhelming to most, but to some it can bring hope. You will find the hope within your dreams, a'maelamin, amin vesta. _( I promise, Beloved)_"

* * *

Caladwen had excused herself from her grandmother's chambers and found her way through Lothlorien, to a small pond that was out of the way. She remembered this place; she had claimed it as her own when she was a child. The tree above her was where her home resided. Caladwen looked up to find only darkness there now, as she expected. No one had resided there since she left for Rivendell.

The pond was nothing special and was fed by a small brook, which led south. Caladwen remembered finding it when she was little. She was so angry with her mother because she wouldn't let her attend lessons with Haldir.

_"You are a lady."_ Her mother had told her. _"Ladies wear dresses, not tunics and sandals, not boots."_ She had been so angry she ran away for the night. However looking back on it now Caladwen realized she never truly ran away, her mother had watched her from their home the entire time.

Caladwen felt silly now, sitting by the edge of the pond, thinking back to that insignificant memory. She ran a single finger over the waters smooth surface.

"I thought I would find you here." Caladwen turned to look behind her and found Haldir standing against a tree. She stood quickly, brushing herself off.

"How insightful of you. You know me too well." Caladwen teased, turning back to lake. Caladwen felt her heartbeat quicken and she heard Haldir walking towards her.

"It is a scary thought, isn't it?" Caladwen shrugged in response and Haldir joined her at the pond, standing next to her. He sighed thoughtfully before speaking. "Oio naa elealla alasse. _(ever is thy sight a joy.)_"

Caladwen smiled at him, unsure what to say. There was no denying, when they were younger there had been a flame between them, but now there was nothing, Haldir's feelings were no longer returned. Caladwen grew quiet, becoming lost in a memory of a time gone by.

_Caladwen sat quietly, on her swing, watching the way the sunlight sparkled on her pond. It was twilight, and Caladwen knew she would be due in the great hall at any moment for her farewell feast. She couldn't pull herself away from the lake, however, there had been a promise she made, that she would meet him here, and she found herself growing ever more anxious as she waited for him._

_"Arwenamin," A soft voice called from behind the trees. Caladwen looked up expectantly, to find Haldir standing there, holding a single flower._

_"Haldir, what is this?" She questioned as he approached her. Haldir handed her the flower and she took it grateful, smelling it. "It is beautiful, thank you."_

_"Not so much so as you." He spoke, placing a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. The pair fell silent, only the sound of the forest to be heard around them._

_"I am leaving tomorrow for Rivendell. I don't know when I will return." Caladwen spoke sadly. Haldir's face fell. The two had been inseparable when she lived in Lothlorien as a child, and when she moved to Rivendell all they had were the visits she made to see her grandparents. They were frequent until late, but this was a time of war, Sauron had amassed an army of evil and the journey was far too perilous._

_"I shall make the next pilgrimage. I will be in Rivendell soon, Melamin." He paused cupping her chin gently. "I promise." Caladwen smiled up at him, throwing her arms around him. Haldir squeezed her tightly, not wanting to let her go. _

_Caladwen pulled away slightly, just enough to gaze into his eyes, and Haldir stared back at her, bringing his face ever closer to hers. Their lips met, touching gently at first, but then the kiss deepened, showing the need and the want behind their actions. Caladwen entwined her fingers in Haldir's fair hair as the Elf warrior pulled her tight against his chest._

_After sometime the pair broke apart, and Caladwen breathed deeply, placing her head on Haldir's chest. They remained quiet, until Haldir spoke._

_"Cormamin niuve tenna' tae lea lle au'. (My heart will weep until it sees thee again.)"_

"I heard of your betrothal to the Green Prince Legolas. Galadriel was overjoyed when she had received word from Elrond, be it true?" Haldir already knew the answer to his own question, but he asked all the same.

"Aye, it is true." Caladwen looked up at her old friend, his voice bringing her from her thoughts. He smiled at her, longingly and she cleared her throat, standing straighter. She remained quiet as an awkward silence came over them. It had been years since they had seen each other, lifetimes to some. She felt guilty, like she had betrayed him. "Haldir, I-" Haldir interrupted her, shaking his head.

"You don't need to say anything. I can see it in your eyes." Haldir paused, meeting Caladwen's gaze, his blue eyes bore into hers. "You love another, and he is a lucky man."

"I am sorry, but he is my beloved. Had my fate been different, perhaps-" Again Haldir interrupted her, smiling deeply at her. Haldir knew from the begining that this was the outcome, Galadriel had warned him, which is why he never made the pilgrimage to Rivendell.

"Your fate was never different, Caladwen, this has been writ since you were a babe. There are no accidents, Melamin. _(My Love.)_" Haldir placed her hand in his, pulling it gently to his lips, planting a light kiss on her backhand. Caladwen watched, taking a deep breath as he did so. "Quel esta, Arwenamin. _(rest well, my lady.)_" Haldir released her hand, excusing himself from the clearing. Caladwen sadly watched him go, her eyes never leaving the back of his head until he was out of sight.

* * *

It was late into the evening when Caladwen found her way back to the Fellowship. They had been shown to a small guest pavilion set among the trees. A fountain sat nearby, and they had all laid in for the evening, ready to rest.

The elves sang a low, sad song that echoed through the woods. Caladwen approached Legolas cautiously. He seemed relieved to see her, and Caladwen embraced him tightly.

"What is that song?" Pippin asked drearily from his place on the floor. Caladwen sighed deeply, releasing her betrothed.

"A lament for Gandalf." Legolas replied sadly.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked. Caladwen exchanged looks with Legolas, a sad, melancholy face. She sat down next to the small hobbit, running her hands lightly through his hair. Caladwen began to sing along in common, so that the Fellowship could hear the kind words that were being said about their lost friend.

_"Olorin, who once was sent by the Lords of the West to guard the land of the East, wisest of all Maiar. What drove you to leave that which you loved?_

_Mithrandir, Mithrandir oh Pilgrim Grey, no more will you wander the green fields of this earth._

_Your journey had ended in darkness, the bonds cut, the spirit broken. The Flame of Anor has left this world, a great light has gone out."_

The Fellowship had gathered around to listen to her sing, like all other elves of Lothlorien, Caladwen was blessed with the gift of song. Caladwen felt her cheeks flush, but she repeated the verse all the same. Merry began to weep harder, resting his head upon her leg.

Legolas sat upon the floor next to her, resting his head on her shoulder. Caladwen brought her hand up, placing it on his cheek. Aragorn sat sharpening his sword in the corner, preparing himself for the next days departure.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Caladwen found herself floating between the feet of two gods. They towered over Caladwen, looking down upon her, scowling at the condition of their land which burned around them._

_Suddenly Caladwen is fighting darkness in a clearing, she is searching for something, two something's, that had gone missing. Behind her Legolas and Gimli fight and to her right are two archways, ruins of an old glory._

_There is a horn blowing in the distance. Cut to the horn, which is run through with arrows, cut down as a shadow stands over it. The shadow brings down his foot, smashing it to pieces._

Caladwen yelped, sitting up in her bedroll. She shook violently, desperately looking around camp. All the fellowship was asleep, except Legolas, who sat watching her, worriedly, as did Aragorn.

"I am sorry." She whispered. Caladwen took a deep breath, closing her eyes. When she opened them Aragorn had moved closer, stepping over hobbits and dwarves as he did so.

"Are you alright, Caladwen?" He asked, placing a gently hand on her shoulder. Caladwen nodded, looking at Legolas.

"What did you see?" Legolas asked her. Aragorn looked to Legolas, confused and then back to Caladwen.

"See?" He questioned. Caladwen nodded her head, answering one question at a time. Aragorn waited expectantly.

"I have the gift of sight, Son of Arathorn. It was passed me by my Mother and passed her by my Grandmother, Galadriel, and has been plaguing me this entire journey. Night before we left Rivendell I saw a vision of Gandalf's fall, but I knew not what I had seen." Caladwen looked away ashamed. "I thought it was just a nightmare." Aragorn was speechless and he sat back on his heels in shock. "I am truly sorry."

"What did you see this dream?" Aragorn was able to ask, once he had digested what she had told him. Caladwen swallowed hard, looking to Legolas.

"Kwentra lye I'narn. _(tell us what you saw.)_" Legolas reassured her by kissing her forehead.

Caladwen retold her vision as much as she could remember, to the two men who listened to her intently. There was one image she couldn't get out of her mind;

"There was a foot of darkness and it stepped down on the horn, splintering it into pieces on the ground." Legolas furrowed his brow, trying to remain open minded about her vision.

"A horn?" he questioned. Caladwen nodded her head, placing it in her hands. Her temples ached with a throbbing pain and she was tired, so tired.

"No bodies?" Aragorn asked next. Caladwen shook her head.

"No bodies, but that splintered horn is not a good omen. It was the Horn of Gondor, I am afraid for Boromir." Caladwen looked to Legolas, pleading with him to believe her. In her last dream she saw Gandalf's death vividly, but this dream used a symbol in place of the victim, but she knew it meant the same.

Aragorn looked over at the Son of Denethor who still lay sleeping in his cot. Caladwen had already predicted the death of one of their Fellowship, and he wasn't willing to chance a second.

"I believe you, Lady Amdirvaethil, but you must understand why we cannot tell him. The ring will feed off his fear, and worse he will be terrified. His emotions could get him killed, do you understand?" Caladwen did indeed understand, and she nodded her head at Aragorn. Aragorn squeezed her shoulder gently and looked to Legolas. "You must try to get more sleep, you have a few hours you can still catch."

Anxiously Caladwen laid back down on her bed roll. Legolas watched her quietly, finding a strand of her blonde hair to play with. He had seen her and Haldir earlier when he'd gone to look for her. He knew he shouldn't have, but he listened and watched them, curious.

Legolas bit back a smile at the thought of her loving him, as Haldir had said, considering how he felt towards her. Caladwen, who had noticed him watching her, stared at him quietly before speaking.

"Hold me? For I do not think I can sleep again." Caladwen's eyes were fearful and Legolas found her words brought him more joy than he had anticipated.

"Lift your head." He whispered, placing his arm beneath her neck. Caladwen cuddled against him, draping her arm across his chest, and brought his hand up to run through her hair.

* * *

Galadriel saw the Fellowship off that morning, right when the light touched the sky. She had bore gifts for each of them and Caladwen sat quietly in her boat, playing with the pendant Galadriel had given her.

_"For you, my beautiful granddaughter, I have the Pendant Lothlorien." Caladwen gasped as Galadriel pulled a silver necklace from the lining of her cloak. The pendant was silver, shining, just like its twin, The Evenstar, but unlike its sister pendant, this one resembled much closer the Leaf of Lothlorien than that of a flower._

_Caladwen recognized it immediately as Lothandeneth's Pendant, her mother's necklace. Lothandeneth wore it everyday when Caladwen was little. When her parents were ambushed on a pilgrimage the necklace was thought lost, taken by the forces of Isengard._

_"It has found its way back home and it is my duty to bestow it unto you." Galadriel placed the pendant around Caladwen's neck. "Caladwen Amdirvaethil. When you are lost, just remember: You can always find your way home."_

Caladwen fingered the pendant quietly, memories of her mother flooding back to her. She could remember her smell, how warm her arms were around her. Her calming voice was when Caladwen was upset. Caladwen remembered receiving her mother name, Amdirvaethil, and how it stood for all the good and just things her mother had envisioned her doing as she grew older.

Caladwen smiled, knowing that this is what her mother saw in her visions, this is why she was given the name Amdirvaethil, why she was to be known as the Warrior of Hope.

It had been a few hours since they'd left Lothlorien by way of Anduin, and Caladwen could not keep from smiling.

"Henceforth I shall call nothing fair, unless it be her gift to me." Gimli's swooning brought Caladwen from her thoughts.

"What was it?" Legolas inquired, looking down at Caladwen. They shared a smile as the listened, Legolas placed a kiss atop Caladwen's golden head.

"I asked her for one hair from her golden head. She gave me three." Caladwen smiled as Gimli turned around. "Aye, it is a sight for sore eyes to see you smiling again, My Lady."

"I have been given a piece of my past back that I once thought lost." Gimli's eyes darted to the silver pendant in Caladwen's hand, then back to her face.

"May I ask what it is?"

"It is my mothers Pendant," Caladwen explain, growing quiet again. "It is a twin of the Evenstar. Both were forged of the same, iridescent stone and given to the daughters of Galadriel as a symbol of the end of the First Era. They stand as a symbol of hope." Caladwen's answer sufficed Gimli and he turned around, again thinking to himself.

"He is right you know." Legolas spoke lowly, for only Caladwen's ears.

"How do you mean?"

"It is beautiful to see you smiling."

"Legolas!" Aragorn called from his boat. He pointed forward and Caladwen turned. Before them stood two tall statues. They were eerie silent and stood at least three hundred feet tall. One on either side of the river. Caladwen recognized them as the Gondorian Kings of old. They loomed over the boat with power and majesty, making Caladwen cower under their might.

_Caladwen found herself floating between the feet of two gods. They towered over Caladwen, looking down upon her_

"I found myself floating between two gods." Caladwen whispered to Legolas, recanting her dream. She looked over to Aragorn who sat watching her carefully, and nodded. Aragorn's jaw clenched and he faced forward again, steering the boats to the shore just past the feet of the kings

* * *

**Its short i know but the next chapter is amazing :) much exciiiite. Feedback is most enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my god. I just want to say that I am so excited for the battle of Amon Hen like ya'll dont even know.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The Fellowship pulled up to the ruins of a dock, a flat pebbly beach. Quietly they drug the boats ashore, and Caladwen watched as the others unpacked the boats, creating a pock for the fire. As Sam lit the wood, a heavy feeling circled around Caladwen and she looked into the woods, sensing darkness, like the one in her dream.

"We cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats and continue on foot." Aragorn commanded, grabbing the last of the bags from the canoes.

"Oh yes, Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassible labyrinth of razor sharp rocks." Gimli spoke sarcastically. Caladwen chuckled at his dark humor. "And after that it gets even better, a festering, stinking, marshland, far as the eye can see."

"That is our road, I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." Aragorn huffed, clearly beginning to tire of Gimli's persistent belly aching. Caladwen glanced around nervously, peeking back through the trees at the large statues. Caladwen's blood ran cold at the sight of them and she turned around to Legolas.

"We need to leave." She pleaded. "Please, talk some sense into him." Legolas nodded, walking over to Aragorn who now sat unpacking his bedroll.

"We should leave now." He whispered heatedly, so not to draw attention to the rest of the Fellowship.

"Orcs patrol the eastern shore, we must wait for cover of darkness."

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me." Legolas glanced back at Caladwen who had approached the pair.

"A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind, something draws near, I can feel it." Aragorn looked at Caladwen, she had told him about her dream and as much as he wanted to listen to her words, he felt that the threat of crossing the lake in daylight was more than anything they'd face in these woods.

"Where's Frodo?" Merry asked to no one in particular. Caladwen looked around wildly, as she realized another camper was missing as well.

"Boromir is gone." Caladwen said, her worst fears being realized. "We must look for them, now." Caladwen retrieve her bow from camp and strapped her quiver to her back.

"Caladwen," Legolas grabbed her elbow, slowing her down. Caladwen yanked her arm free, shaking her head.

"No, this will not happen again."

"Clear your head, if you go out there the way you are, you are going to get hurt." The way Legolas spoke to her reminded Caladwen of how a child would be scolded. She watched helplessly as Aragorn and Gimli took off into the woods separately. "We shall stay together. You lead."

Caladwen did not need to be told twice and she quickly took off into the woods, Legolas quick at her heels. Caladwen could feel an ever-approaching darkness and she slowed, turning to Legolas.

"I can feel it." He spoke gravely, confirming her suspicions. Caladwen cursed under her breath, creeping through the under brush. She could hear footsteps approaching, and a tiny being rushed past her.

"Frodo!" She called after him. Frodo stopped and turned briefly, shaking his head. She made to follow him when a host of snarls met her ears. Caladwen turned to Legolas wide eyed and he nodded. There was a distant clang of swords, and the pair sprang into action.

As they barreled out of the brush, Caladwen nearly collided with Gimli, who was running as fast as his dwarf legs could carry him.

"You heard the swords?" He asked Caladwen. She nodded and they took off again at a sprinters pace. The clanging became louder as they approached the ruins of an old castle. Caladwen had found they were thrust into the fray upon entering the old clearing, and she drew her sword, running threw two Orcs as she did.

_Suddenly Caladwen is fighting darkness in a clearing, she is searching for something, two something's, that had gone missing._

The image passed clearly through her mind as she lunged into battle, parrying and ducking two Orcs, who Legolas finished off with his arrows.

"Aragorn, go!" Caladwen called to the ranger, while she distracted the Orcs who had surrounded him. Aragorn took off in the direction Frodo ran while Gimli, Legolas and Caladwen held the enemy at bay.

"I'm at four, what say you She Elf?" Gimli called over the roar of the Orcs, a hint of a challenge in his voice.

"I say if ever there was a time for a game, this wouldn't be it!" Caladwen called back, spearing a beast and kicking away his body. "But you're seven behind, Master Dwarf." Caladwen ran forward, in the direction Aragorn took, taking out three as she went. "Make that ten!" Gimli guffawed as he followed her through the ruins.

The three began to kill their way back to Aragorn, who they found locked in battle under the arches of an old citadel.

_Behind her Legolas and Gimli fight and to her right are two archways, ruins of an old glory._

Caladwen sheathed her sword, pulling out her bow to help pick off the remaining Orcs as they ran away. She turned to Aragorn to find him struggling with the last Orc. Caladwen let an arrow fly, sticking the Orc in the back of its head. She smiled as the Orc dropped dead, pleased with herself, and stowed her bow.

There was the sound of a horn from a distance, which made Caladwen's blood run cold. Legolas and Aragorn looked to each other, knowing Caladwen's dream has come to pass.

"The horn of Gondor!" Legolas exclaimed.

"Boromir!" Caladwen took off, running ahead of the group through the wooded terrain. She heard Legolas and Aragorn call her name, but all she could think about was reaching Boromir in time.

_The horn, which is run through with arrows, cut down as a shadow stands over it. The shadow brings down his foot, smashing it to pieces._

The image repeated in her mind over and over again as she dodged trees and jumped roots. Fighting her way through hordes of Orcs. As soon as she cut one down, another appeared in it place, a never-ending cycle. The horn rang out again, causing a stir of panic within her chest.

Caladwen approached the top of a hill, killing more Orc kind as she did so, and the sight before her stilled her. Boromir was in combat with twenty or more Orcs, slashing them down left and right, while Pippin and Merry sat behind, throwing rocks at the oncoming storm.

Boromir cut down several Orcs, who lay dead at his feet, and stood proudly over their bodies.

"Boromir!" Caladwen shouted from the hill. However he did not hear her. There was a familiar _twang_ through the trees as an arrow sped through the air, embedding itself in Boromir's chest. Caladwen's breath hitched in her throat and she watched as Boromir sunk to his knees.

Boromir let out a cry of pain and stood again, taking on more Orcs, arrow and all. By this time the Orcs had realized Caladwen was there and began their assault again. She fought through the newest wave, dropping creature after creature as another arrow flew, sinking into Boromir's stomach. A second arrow was still not enough to keep him down and the Son of Denethor stood again to fight.

"Boromir!" Caladwen called from the top of the hill. This time he looked up at her, a strange look on his face as he cut down another Orc. A third arrow flew, striking him in his mid section and Boromir dropped again to his knees, where this time he stayed.

"AHHHHH!" Merry and Pippin cried out, taking up their swords. They lunged at the Orcs, who picked the Halflings up without problem, and began to run off into the woods, past Boromir's kneeling figure. Caladwen cut through the last Orc that stood between her and Boromir, just as a large Uruk, the biggest she had ever seen, stepped up to him, aiming his bow at Boromir's head.

"No!" She shouted, jumping into him, knocking him to the ground. The beast stood up quickly, turning on Caladwen with a loud growl. With out hesitation Caladwen dove at the beast, locking swords with him. The Uruk was too strong for her, and he threw her backwards, where she landed hard against a tree.

The impact knocked Caladwen breathless, and she struggled to catch her breath. The Uruk threw his shield at her and Caladwen closed her eyes, as the shield pinned her to the trunk by her neck. The Uruk ran at her and she struggled against the shield, pulling her head out just before the creature slashed into the tree, where her head was just seconds before.

Caladwen socked the Uruk in his stomach and he threw her to the ground drawing back his sword. She rolled to the side as the Uruk brought his sword down into the dirt and kicked up at him, nailing his side. He roared in pain, grabbing his abdomen, giving Caladwen just enough time to grab the knife she kept sheathed in her riding boot. Caladwen jammed it into his thigh, only to anger the thing even more.

The Uruk struck Caladwen in the face, sending her tumbling backwards to the ground. Besides the searing pain, Caladwen was dazed leaving everything blurry. The Uruk lifted her off of the ground, colliding his head against hers and another shot of pain raced through her. Caladwen was thrown to the ground again, where she lay trying to compose herself.

The world was spinning, and Caladwen watched in horror as the Uruk grabbed her knife, pulling it slowly from his leg. Another roar, and Caladwen attempted to stand, her entire body screaming at her to move. She could not, however, and the Uruk growled as it licked it's own blood from the knife.

Caladwen searched the ground for something, anything, a weapon, a stick and nearly cried tears of joy when her hands fell upon something smooth and cool. It was the hilt of her sword, and she brought it up just in time to deflect the knife that the Uruk had thrown at her.

Caladwen was filled with a new vigor and she lunged at the beast as he tried to grab up his weapon. He was not fast enough on the parries, and Caladwen swung at him mercilessly, her last strike taking off the creatures arm. The Uruk looked down at his dismembered limb in shock, giving Caladwen enough time to sink the blade deep into the things abdomen.

The beast snarled and she swore she saw the faintest smile on his face as he grabbed her sword, pulling it deeper into himself. Caladwen looked on in disgust and she yelled, praying for one last bit of strength. She punched the Uruk, and in one smooth movement she unstuck him and spun, taking his head off with her blade.

There was the satisfying sound of his body crumbling to the ground and Caladwen sniffed, wiping the blood from her mouth with the back of her glove. She bent over catching her breath until she realized the reason she was here.

"Boromir!" She hobbled over to where he lay, sinking to her knees next to him.

"They took- they took the little ones!" he choked out, attempting to sit up. Caladwen pushed him back down.

"Stay still." She cooed, assessing the damage.

"Frodo? Where is Frodo?" Boromir asked her. She watched him, her eyes darting wildly from his face to his wounds, not entirely sure where at all to look. She shook her head, cursing under he breath and sniffed.

"Aragorn let Frodo go." Caladwen whispered as her eyes began to sting. She couldn't bear to see him like this, the once strong warrior, cut down in his prime. The vision of the Horn of Gondor skewered with arrows briefly ran through her mind again.

"Then he did what I could not." Boromir breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed Caladwen's shoulder. "I tried to take the ring from him, forgive me." He begged her, on the verge of tears. She shushed him again, shaking her head and smiling at him.

"There is nothing to forgive."

"I have failed you all." He blurted out, wincing in pain.

"No Boromir, you have fought bravely." Boromir winced again, trying to catch his breath as his lungs filled with blood. He closed his eyes tightly, opening them again to look at her.

"I saw you, standing on the hill, when he slew me. I knew I could no longer protect you or the little ones. I gave up and they took-" Boromir coughed again and again, each one more violent than the last. "I am sorry I could not save them." Caladwen felt her heartbreak and she continued to shake her head.

Caladwen cooed at him again, while she tried to work the arrow out of his chest.

"Leave it!" he commanded, brushing her hand away. Footsteps sounded behind her and Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli joined her by the fallen warriors side. "It is over. The world of men will fall, and all will come to darkness, and my city to ruin…" Boromir began to cough again. Caladwen did not know what to say.

She felt a pair of rough hands pulling her from his side, and she left them take her.

It was Legolas, and he turned her around roughly, checking her for injuries. Legolas was angry with her, but when he looked upon her beaten and bruised face, all of his anger was replaced by relief. He took her tightly into his arms, cradling her head against his chest. Caladwen choked on her tears, bringing her hand to Legolas' face. Her vision had rang true again, and try as she might she failed to stop it.

"I watched him die!" She sobbed looking at her hands. They were covered in blood, Boromir's blood. "His blood is on my hands, I could not help him!" Legolas held her tighter as Aragorn stood, turning to his companions.

"They will look for his coming from the White Tower, but he will not return."

* * *

Caladwen watched Boromir's boat drift out of sight as he set out on his last journey. She had followed the others back to camp solemnly, and now she was packing what little belongings they had. She said no words as she packed, looking down at her hands, which were still stained with blood.

She walked over to the water, sinking down in the sand next to it and thrust her hands into its murky body. Caladwen rubbed her hands together, feeling the blood lifting as it followed its owner towards the falls.

The water was cool, and felt good on her hot skin. Caladwen took a handful of water and tossed it on her face, scrubbing her face clean of the dried blood and dirt she'd acquired during today's fight. Waiting for the water to calm, she watched her reflection in the lake. There was a small cut on her forehead, and her left eye was bruised from where he punched her, as well as her lip was swollen. She could still taste the blood in her mouth from the cut on her lip.

Caladwen reached back for the bottom of her braid and release her locks, which were dirty and blood stained. She could barely tell she was golden haired from all of the dirt that was caked on her head. Caladwen dipped her head in the water, letting her hair flow around her head. She flipped her head backwards and wrung out her hair before rebraiding it.

"If we are quick, we will catch Frodo and Sam before nightfall." Caladwen heard Legolas say to Aragorn. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two of them, Caladwen knew Aragorn had let Frodo go from the way the Hobbit looked at her as he fled past her.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn replied quietly. Caladwen stood and dried her hands off on her riding pants.

"Then it has all been in vain." She said bitterly, rejoining the group. Caladwen picked up her quiver and bow, reshouldering them. "The Fellowship has failed." Legolas looked at her sadly, he had never seen her this beaten before. Aragorn placed a hand on her shoulder, meeting her gaze.

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death, not while we have strength left." Caladwen looked away, shrugging his hand off of her shoulder. She sat quietly, feeling the eyes of the others on her, waiting for her decision.

"I shall remain true." She said, sighing loudly. Aragorn grinned at her, which she slowly returned.

"Leave all that can be spared behind, we travel light." He began to rifle through bundles until he found one he wanted. He turned to the rest of them, and they did the same. "Let's hunt some Orc." He said cheekily, making his way into the forest.

"YES!" Gimli hollered, smacking Caladwen's back as he followed Aragorn.

"After you, My Lady." Legolas held his hand in front of them, allowing Caladwen to walk before him.

"Thank you, My Lord." She said teasingly as she followed Aragorn and Gimli into the tree line.

* * *

**And... That's book one! Please continue your reading pleasure with its sequel: _Not All Who Wander Are Lost_**

**(Sorry not sorry for the AU. Nobody wants to read the men doing everything. Its boring. HOWEVER I promise I wont AU so drastically anymore.)**


End file.
